The conventional detachable slide rail assembly usually connected with rack, cabinet or the like, and the slide rail assembly can be retractable relative to the rack, the cabinet or the like. The conventional slide rail assembly generally comprises an outer rail fixed to the rack, the cabinet or a fixed object, an inner rail fixed to a chassis, a drawer or a movable member, and a mediate rail which is slidably connected between the inner and outer rails. By the mediate rail, the inner rail can be pulled outward relative to the outer rail. The slide rail assembly makes the chassis, the drawer or the movable member be pulled out relative to the rack, the cabinet or the fixed object.
The chassis usually has inner rails located on two sides thereof and the mediate rails are connected to the inner rails so that the chassis is conveniently pulled out from the rack or the chassis is pushed into the rack. The rack has a space so that multiple chasses are installed in the space. For some reasons, such as maintenance or replacement, the chasses need to be removed from the rack. When a chassis is to be removed from the rack, the inner rails are pulled from the rack and the mediate rails are pulled outward, and the inner rails are separated from the mediate rails. When the maintenance or replacement is completed, the mediate rails are installed to the outer rails and located in the rack. When the chassis is installed in the rack, because the mediate rails are located in the rack so that the assembler difficult to see the installation clearly when inserting the inner rails of the chassis into the mediate rails of the rack. Accordingly, the inner rails of the chassis may incorrectly engage with the mediate rails of the rack, and when the chassis is pushed into the rack whole the incorrect installation happens, the rails and the parts on the rails are easily damaged.
The present invention intends to provide a slide rail assembly which has a protection device to prevent the inner rails from inserting into the mediate rails. When the mediate rails are extended relative to the outer rails, the protection device is released and the inner rails are able to be inserted into the mediate rails.